


Happy For Me

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, MLM Writer, basically a personal catharsis of a writing lmao, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is getting married in two weeks and he extends one final olive branch to his homophobic father.He just wants his dad.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Happy For Me

**Author's Note:**

> “Happy For Me” by James TW got me fucked up lmao

As Hanzo looked down at his stoic father he ran a very real risk of shattering. Knowing his lover would be waiting for him at the airport, no matter the time or weather only helped on the way into his ancestral home. As soon as he crossed the threshold, Hanzo felt any semblance of love get suctioned from the air around him.  


No longer was he a man, standing on his battered metal prosthetics. Here he was but a boy who’s eyes burned and throat caught because his father would never love him again. 

He straightened his spine with years of Shimada training and walked like the king he should have been. A dragon crowned in shadows that flashed with gold.  


Emperors had relied on the Shimada name, magistrates had asked for advice. The Family ran the free world, and he was their crowning jewel.  


Until he showed his true colors that shone in a rainbow.  


The door rattled along its track as he settled onto his knees before the Shimada kumicho. 

Silence, potent and thick settled over the two strongest members the Clan had seen in generations. Hanzo didn’t move a hair. He had been trained. He had schooled himself. 

“Father,” He began, using the most polite and archaic Japanese this house had seen since the time of their ancestors. “I am getting married. I traveled this far to inform you myself, and give you a proverbial olive branch. The Clan will not be a part of mine and my husband’s lives, but you can. As my father, I will welcome you into our new lives if you wish it.”  


Having said his formalities, Hanzo bowed his head and let the silence drag. 

_Internally he wept._

 _“Why can’t you just be happy for me?! I am doing everything you and mom ever showed me! I am a skilled warrior, I protect those under the domain of my home, and finally have people who love me and respect me for who I really am!” The twelve year old in him sobbed out, eyes burning with tears that stung for Genji, for McCree, for the boy he had noticed at the market when he was fifteen that had drawn his father’s ire._

_The Hanzo at age four who realized he would never again have his father’s attentions because he loved the youngest dragon over his firstborn._

_The scion who had to be strong as they cremated their mother while Genji got to scream and fall to the dirt sobbed for his father now._

_His mama would not have shut him out, not when he’d found a love like the stories she would tell him about her and the boy’s father. He **knew** this. _

_He wanted his father._

_He wanted his dad, the man with hair so dark a brown it appeared black unless he was watching the sunset with his son on his shoulders._

_The dad that made sure to read to him before bed when he was still learning to walk._

_The dad that vetted instructors with a protective streak that made his eldest feel **safe**.  
_

_“Why can’t you be happy for me, papa?” His soul screamed out, an aching thing that he held to his chest like the man before him had once held him._

_  
_

“Do not fill the air with your weak words. You are not my son. You are not even my _daughter_.” Hanzo’s fists clenched over his dress slacks. 

He was sick of being seen as less of a man for being gay. He was tired of having to hide who he was to his _family_. The people who should love him _no matter what._

He wanted his _dad_.

Sojiro pointed silently at the door, no longer deigning to waste words on his pansy of an underling. He no longer had any sons. The direct line of succession would die with him.  


Hanzo Shimada-McCree nodded tersely, bowed politely, and left the only place he had ever truly called ‘home’.  


\- 

He made it as far as his hotel room in the next prefecture, taking toiletries to the bathroom sink, popping open his communicator before breaking down in silent, heaving sobs. 

His palms began turning white as he gripped onto the marble and wept into his wrists. 

In a way, it was over. He knew his father would never accept his formality of an invitation, he hadn’t really meant it except as a childish hope. The head of the Shimada-gumi was not his father any longer.  


His dad hadn’t been the head of the family since he was in diapers.  


The communicator vibrated on the sink and as he tried to grab it the thing clattered to the tile. Clumsy.  


The tech continued to trill and buzz across the bathroom floor as the man gave up and tucked his head into his knees and wept.  
  
  


The next morning, Shimizu Haru boarded a plane in crisply pressed clothes and expensive sunglasses. 

Nine hours later Hanzo Morricone walked through the gates in a leather jacket and skinny jeans to get armfuls of his brother and his fiancé. 

This was his family now. This had always been his family. 


End file.
